


Profano

by Spaild



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Summary: O Cardeal Francesco di Medici tinha um desejo profano que o incomodava bastante.





	Profano

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que isso é um tanto quanto doentio, mas Francesco é um homem cheio de problemas!  
> E sim, eu acho interessante este ship e se você não curte, o aviso foi dado.

Francesco di Medici era um homem intimidador, forte, puramente bruto. Mas, mesmo um homem assim pode sofrer os revezes da vida. E ele vinha passando por fortes provações. Todos os dias, na mesma hora, no mesmo inconveniente local. Porque era somente ela entrar com seu perfume doce a preencher a sala, que sua mente parecia se esvaziar. Ela tomava conta de tudo inclusive dos pensamentos do Duque de Florença e Toscana. E ele por sua vez a odiava por isto.

Odiava-a por infinitos e diversos motivos e por aquele novo. Nunca fora dado a sentimentalismos como seu irmão mais novo era, mas ultimamente ele vinha invejando a forma como ele a tocava, beijando a pele de alabastro do delicado rosto ou sentindo o corpo esguio contra o dele em calorosos abraços. Alessandro XVIII tinha absolutamente tudo o que o Cardeal di Medici achava que era seu por direito.

Afinal era o filho mais velho, o mais forte e deveria ter conquistado tudo, mas ela o atrapalhara sempre.

Naquele momento enquanto a voz da Duquesa enchia o salão com elucidações sobre como deveriam proceder. A única coisa em que pensava era tomá-la. E era justamente aquilo que o vinha incomodando em demasia. E era somente ali em pleno conselho que ele se permitia a olhar com mais interesse. Pois ninguém o podia recriminar.

Não soube quando aquela loucura começara. Para inicio de conversa eles eram irmãos, e ele jamais deveria desejar sua irmã. Mas a vida prega essas peças. Absolutamente tudo nela denotava erotismo e era por isto que a culpava por tudo o que sentia. A cor carmim dos lábios volumosos, o tom forte e ao mesmo tempo delicado de sua voz, as mãos longas, os cabelos dourados, a cintura fina, os seios volumosos sempre envoltos por um sacro rosário. Todo o conjunto de detalhes que formavam Catherina Sforza lhe seduzia com tal força que não podia privar sua imaginação de possuí-la. E ele o fazia em sua mente, de diversas formas em diversos lugares.

E como ele queria fazer aquilo de verdade. Arrancar-lhe o pudor e a pureza. Seria uma bênção e uma maldição. Para ela seria apenas a forma de uma reprimenda, por ser tão diabólica, por manipular seus desejos daquela forma.

E foi apenas a reunião do conselho ser encerrada que sem dizer palavra o Cardeal deixou a sala indo direto para seus aposentos particulares. Arrancando todas suas roupas e encarou-se no espelho. Sua ereção alta e dolorida. Tocou-se e fechou os olhos acreditando que as mãos envolta de seu membro eram na verdade as mãos quentes da Duquesa. E a fricção de pele aumentou quando a imaginou percorrendo a ponta da língua profana no topo pulsante de sua ereção.

Um gutural gemido abandonou sua garganta enquanto ele lançava o jato de seu gozo para o nada. Abriu os olhos e odiou ainda mais a irmã, era culpa dela a desordem a qual se encontrava. Não era Papa por culpa dela, não era um filho querido por culpa dela e agora era um homem que desejava a irmã também por culpa dela.

Dias depois Francesco que estava sentado sozinho em sua cadeira na sala episcopal levantou seus olhos quando ela entrou com um largo sorriso. Os olhos azuis percorreram o recinto e seu sorriso desvaneceu.

– O que foi minha irmã? – ele perguntou com a voz cheia de asco, como normalmente fazia com ela.

– Pensei que o Pontífice estaria aqui.

– Ele não chegou de sua viagem ainda. – e a viu girar os calcanhares para se afastar. – Catherina espere.

Ele não podia deixar passar aquela chance, tinha de conseguir o que queria. Afinal ele sempre conseguia. E a viu olhá-lo por detrás de suas longas pestanas loiras. Os olhos vazios de quaisquer emoções. Era esse o olhar dela para ele.

– O que quer?

– Apenas conversar. – disse com um sorriso debochado.

– Francesco, ambos sabemos que não tem tempo nem vontade para isto. Diga logo o que quer?

E ele a olhou da ponta do ornado sapato branco até as pestanas douradas. Ouvia de muitos homens que a Cardeal Sforza parecia com um anjo. Pobres pecadores estavam envoltos em teias de uma mulher manipuladora. Aquela era sim a encarnação de Jezebel. Um demônio com rosto de anjo.

– Você. – ele a respondeu.

A confusão no rosto dela era como seu éden. Levantou-se e ficou próximo a ela olhando-a de cima. Quando ela ameaçou afastar-se ele segurou-a pelo pulso e lhe tomou a cintura fina. Puxando-a contra ele e sentindo de perto a quentura daquele corpo.

– Pare com isso Francesco, não tem a menor graça.

– E eu estou rindo irmã? Acaso estou? – Segurou-lhe o rosto e forçou seus lábios contra os dela. – Vadia!

No momento em que ia desfrutar dos lábios dela fora mordido com força e empurrado. Sua ira tinha aumentado consideravelmente naquele momento.

– Tentei ser delicado Catherina, juro que tentei, mas você não me deixa escolhas. – Ergueu sua mão e desferiu um forte golpe no rosto dela. – Você vai ser minha, quer queira ou não.

– Somos irmãos Francesco! Você se apaixonou por sua irmã? – a voz dela era de incredulidade.

– Me apaixonar? Você não merece isto, eu apenas quero tomar-te para mim. É puro capricho.

Tornara a se aproximar de Catherina, com ódio suficiente para subjugá-la. Já sentia o seu membro pulsar de antecipação e a puxou novamente, enfiando a mão forte entre as pernas dela e tocando o tecido fino de sua calcinha.

– Não! – a ouviu gritar em protesto.

Abaixou suas calças com velocidade e fluidez mostrando-se a ela. Orgulhoso de si mesmo um sorriso insano brincava em seu rosto. Segurou-lhe os cabelos e forçou a se ajoelhar. Era um ponto extra que sua irmã tivesse um corpo frágil.

Com a outra mão segurou o seu membro ereto e o guiou em direção ao rosto dela, tocando a pele da bochecha com a ponta úmida. Catherina o empurrou com ambas as mãos e outro tapa bem colocado em seu rosto a fez perder um pouco da força que tinha. Sorrindo continuou sua doentia brincadeira, de percorrer a ponta de seu membro por todo o rosto dela e quando achava que ainda não a tinha humilhado bastante enfiou-se nos lábios sedosos dela. Mas ele jamais esperaria que ela revidasse com uma forte mordida.

E foi no instante em que gritava de dor e se ajoelhava para cuidar de suas partes que ela lhe escapou e pondo-se de pé chutou-lhe entre as pernas.

– Isto é pouco! – ela disse e cuspiu ao seu lado. – Eu juro que vou mandar um de meus agentes castrar-te Francesco!

E com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ele a viu se afastar. Ainda tentou erguer a mão, mas as portas de abriram e botas negras surgiram rápido demais. Perdeu a consciência assim que viu que o brinquedo preferido de Catherina; Iqus Tres estava a sua frente. Não seria uma surra que o ia desviar de seu caminho. Cedo ou tarde pegaria a orgulhosa Duquesa e tomaria dela a honra, o orgulho e tudo o que pudesse.


End file.
